Drifting Closer Together
by Lalita
Summary: {Complete} About Ernest and Garu and Leena. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Drifting Closer Together  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own it!!! We already know this!!!  
  
A/N~ This is the sequel to Drifting Farther Apart. I really tried to make the chapters longer, but they really aren't. And my   
  
spelling and grammer sucks. Oh well please read and review!  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Things hadn't changed.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Leena sighed sadly and brushed a stray blonde lock away from her face.   
  
Time had gone by.   
  
Not much.  
  
Time didn't really hold much meaning for her anymore.  
  
She felt tears rolling down her cheeks from her blue eyes. They fell onto the computer console, each drop seeming to   
  
make a huge splash.  
  
She was still hopelessly in love with the man who could never love her.  
  
She was still hopelessly devoted to the man who felt no commitment towards her.  
  
It was all like some horrble soap opera.  
  
She hated soap operas.  
  
Leena slammed her finger down on the button a bit harder than necassary. She cringed as pain throbbed in her thumb.  
  
It spread to her hand.   
  
But this pain was almsot nothing compared to the hell she went through every day.  
  
The hell of waking up alone, without him.  
  
The hell of loving alone, not being loved in return.  
  
" Damn..." She cursed.  
  
She cursed everything.  
  
She cursed herself.  
  
Cursed Gareas Elidd, the object of her love.  
  
Cursed the world.  
  
" How can I go on like this...?" She mumbled to herself.   
  
" Go on like what?" Came a perky voice. Leena inwardly groaned.  
  
She turned to face the cocerned red haired repairer of Agui-Kemeia. The spunky girl with a huge yellow bow in her   
  
hair asked her again what was wrong.  
  
" Nothing, Phil." Leena reassured her friend. She didn't sound very convincing, even to herself.  
  
Phil Phleira crossed her arms. " I don't believe you." She said flatly. " Spit it out."  
  
Leena sighed dramatically. Then she gave a goofy grin and held up her thumb. " I can't go on living with pain in my   
  
thumb." She declared.  
  
Phil laughed with her. Leena's laugh sounded hollow, even to her own ears.  
  
" Well, if that's all..." Phil glanced over her shoulder.   
  
Leena nodded.   
  
" Then I'll go." Phil left.  
  
Leena watched her for a moment, then subk to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest.  
  
" How long will I be able to fool them? Even Phil's noticed..." She thought.  
  
She rested her head on her knees.   
  
" Garu....." She whispered. Her voice was shaky; she was about to have another emotional outburst.  
  
She seemed to be having a lot of those lately.  
  
She whimpered softly.   
  
" I wish things would change." She thought bitterly.  
  
Then she said it out loud.   
  
" I wish with my whole heart that things could be different between us."   
  
Little did she know, her dream was about to come true... 


	2. Chapter Two

Drifting Closer Together  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Do we really have to get into this? I own nothing, nothing, and nothing!!!   
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Garu walked slowly, numbly. He walked down that hallway. He walked all through GIS.  
  
Yet he took no notice.  
  
He started running.  
  
Faster, and faster.  
  
His heartbeat raced wildly. All he could hear was a dull roaring in his ears.  
  
Maybe if he ran fast enough, far enough, he could outrun them.  
  
All of them.  
  
He wanted so badly to leave his past behind him, to forget it.  
  
But Ernest deserved better.  
  
As usual, his heart twisted and he clenched his teeth as he thought of the gentle blonde.  
  
His love.  
  
Ernest.  
  
Garu stopped running and collapsed against a nearby wall.  
  
There was no running.  
  
There was no escaping the past.  
  
He couldn't leave them behind, as much as he wanted to.  
  
And he wanted to do that very badly.  
  
He didn't bother to brush his green hair away from his eyes.  
  
The tears came.   
  
He knew they would.  
  
It was almsot a routine now.  
  
It was like he was living, but not.  
  
It was like watching his life playing in a movie.  
  
His emerald eyes clouded over with anger now.  
  
Rage, such rage.  
  
Such very strong rage.  
  
Erts was overwhelmed by it. It came hurtling at him, leaving him panting.  
  
Gareas. There was only one person who could be hurting like that.  
  
Erts rushed to find him, and when he did, he was a crumpled pile on the floor.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Garu looked up. " Erts..?" He mumbled.  
  
" Yes." Erts said warily. There was no telling what Garu would do in this state.  
  
Garu looked away. Erts Virny Cocteau. Ernest's younger brother.  
  
It was all his fault that Erts was here.  
  
His fault that Ernest had died.   
  
Everything was all his fault.  
  
Gulit ate at him, clawing at his insides.  
  
It was so painfull, physically as well as emotionally.  
  
He was such a screw up.  
  
" Damnit....Damnit all to hell..." He rasped.  
  
Then he sat there, limply.  
  
Erts wathced him.  
  
And they stayed that way, for awhile.  
  
Until Garu broke the silence by saying harshly, " I want things to be different. I want things to change."  
  
And little did he imagine that they would change, just in ways he would never imagine.  
  
  
  
A/N~Hmm...That turned out ok. Next chapter Ernest will put his plan into action and change things! And none too soon. I want  
  
to write about happy people too, not just sad depressed ones. Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Drifting Closer Together  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything!  
  
A/N~ Well...Here's the third chapter. Really, really short! Ernest thinks a bit and then puts his plan into action! Please   
  
read and review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Garu...  
  
You deserve to be loved Garu.  
  
If not by me...  
  
Then by her.  
  
Garu, are you blind?  
  
She loves you.  
  
You must love her, in a way.  
  
Deep down, I know you do.  
  
You cannot live like this Garu.  
  
Look at you.  
  
You hardly eat or sleep anymore.  
  
You have to go on with your life.  
  
You must.  
  
She needs you, Garu.  
  
And you need someone.  
  
Why can that someone not be her?  
  
I truly wish things were different, Gareas.  
  
But we must make do with what we have.  
  
And you have her.  
  
I want us to be together, Garu.  
  
But we can't.  
  
So I will try my hardest to give you the next best thing.  
  
But enough thinking for now.  
  
Now is the time for action.  
  
Now, Garu, is the time for you to open your eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Drifting Closer Together  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own them. If I did, I would be making more episodes!  
  
A/N~ Well this is about Ernest's plan! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The alarm sounded, shrieking like a banshee. Leena's head jerked upwards. She'd been sleeping.  
  
She rushed off to the Goddess Hangar.  
  
Garu heard the alarm at the same time. If it had been an alarm clock, he would have smashed it.  
  
He took off running to the Goddess Hangar.  
  
" Number several thousand! Morphology type D!" Tune's words echoed in Leena's head.   
  
It was the same as....  
  
The same as the day....  
  
That Ernest died in body, and Garu died in soul...  
  
She grimly faced the computer screen.  
  
This time, there would be no one to save him.  
  
  
Garu heard the battle conditions and felt a sickening knot in his staomach.  
  
Memories that he had tried so hard to forget rose to the surface of his mind.  
  
It was all the same.  
  
He turned grimly towards the battlefield.  
  
Only this time, no one could save him.  
  
  
Ernest watched the five Goddesses engage in battle.  
  
His heart swelled with pride for his younger brother, Erts, who really was trying his best and doing an excellent  
  
job.  
He almsot squeked when Garu came awefully close to a VICTIM's blast.  
  
And he wailed when Garu was caught in the jaws of the VICTIM leader.  
  
He almost ran to him, right then, but he held himself in check.  
  
" Now is the not the time...." He reminded himself.   
  
" But he's so close...." Ernest's doubts surfaced.   
  
" What if I don't make it in time?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Drifting Closer Together  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g!  
  
A/N~ Hm....Not much to say! Well this longer one is to make up for all my short ones! Please please please read and review!  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Time....  
  
That, he was running out of.  
  
Garu knew that.   
  
The reckless way he was fighting, the stupid and careless mistakes...  
  
But time held no meaning for him anymore.  
  
Not since time stopped that day.  
  
All of a sudden, he was caught.  
  
Trapped.  
  
Being chomped by a VICTIM.  
  
That was how Ernest had died.  
  
How oddly ironic.  
  
Things were getting darker now.   
  
It was almost pitch black.  
  
He almsot couldn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
Almost.  
  
  
Ernest flew into action.  
  
Now was the time.  
  
It was now, or never.  
  
Garu's life depended on it.  
  
Ernest and Elia became one.  
  
  
Garu blinked in surprise.  
  
There was a light.  
  
It was almsot blinding.  
  
He covered his eyes with a hand.  
  
Was this heaven?  
  
But hadn't he killed Ernest, however unintentially?  
  
And besides, he hadn't always been exactly faithfull.  
  
So then this couldn't be heaven...  
  
Could it?  
  
  
Ernest smiled slightly at Garu's wonderings.   
  
He was so amusing.  
  
In fact, perhaps that was what had attracted Ernest to him in the beggining...  
  
" You do not have much time. Use it wisely." Elia warned him, before fading away.  
  
" Thank you, Elia..." Ernest trailed off as he emerged into Garu's eyesight.  
  
  
" Ernest?!" Garu shouted, clearly confused.   
  
Maybe he was in heaven after all...  
  
" No, you are not in heaven and you are not dead." Ernest said gently, reading his thoughts.  
  
" But then how....?" Garu stuttered. Nothing was making any sense.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Ernest smiled, then shrugged, as if to say it was to complicated to explain.  
  
" That does not matter now, Garu..." He said.  
  
Garu could feel tears in his eyes, but, this time, they were tears of joy.  
  
" I cannot stay." Ernest told him, and his hopes fell as quickly as they had risen.  
  
" But Ernest...I need to stay with you!" Garu protested.  
  
" You said it yourself Garu. I don't think you would join me in heaven."  
  
Garu smiled a bit rusty smile. He hadn't had a lot of things to smile about before.  
  
" But I...." He started to say " I love you" but Ernest put a finger to his lips and hushed him.  
  
" I know." He said.  
  
Then he took his hand and guided him somewhere.  
  
Garu's eyes popped open in shock.  
  
There was Leena, crying inconsolably. Phil was doing her best to comfort her, but she pushed Phil away. A few of her  
  
thoughts drifted to their ears.  
  
" I can't believe this....Oh my God....I can't....I can't....." Her thoughts were rapid and jumbled together, but one  
  
thought was clear, and it kept repeating itself.   
  
" I can't live without him...."   
  
Garu shouted for her to stop, but she wouldn't. She kept running and running, until she couldn't run anymore. She   
  
faced an airlock.  
  
" NOOOOO!!!! STOP DAMN YOU!!!!" Garu cried, but she didn't hear him.   
  
She flung herself out the airlock.  
  
She died.  
  
All because of him.  
  
He fell down, weeping bitterly as the guilt consumed him.  
  
Ernest laid a hand down on his back, attempting to comfort him.  
  
Each sob tore at his own heart, and Ernest could feel his pain. It was enough to kill him.  
  
" Garu...Please...My time is limited and what I have to say cannot wait..."  
  
Garu looked at him through blurry eyes. " How many more people have to die for me?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Ernest sighed. " Garu...I can change this. But only if you truly wish me to."  
  
Garu closed his eyes.  
  
Did he really want this?  
  
" Yes...." He croaked. " Change this, Ernest."  
  
Ernest closed his own eyes.   
  
Elia was calling to him.  
  
" I must go, Garu." Ernest could feel tears in his own eyes.  
  
Garu stared at him for one last time.   
  
" I wish you well....Gareas...."  
  
And with that, Ernest's already flickering form winked out of existance.  
  
  
Garu leaned back and closed his eyes.   
  
He let the darkness take hold of him once again.  
  
  
A/N~ Well that was better than I thought it would be! Please R&R! 


	6. Final Chapter

Drifting Closer Together  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything at all.  
  
A/N~ Hmmm....The last chapter....Please read and review!  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Garu was still floating in darkness.   
  
His head was back, his back was arched, and his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow. His heart beat slowly,  
  
sluggishy.  
  
It sounded like a drumbeat to him.  
  
He couldn't think straight.  
  
Couldn't think at all.  
  
The last things he heard were the shouts of the others, although, to him, they were like whispers...  
  
  
" Will he be alright, doctor?" My voice, sounding starnge even to my own ears.  
  
It was like it was me, but it really wasn't me, who was saying and doing all these things.  
  
I gazed mounfully at him.   
  
During these many hours, I had yet to leave his side.  
  
" Yes, Leena. He should be doing fine." Dr.Crowford reassured me. " You should get some rest yourself."  
  
I shook my head fiercely. " No. I'm not leaving him!" The last words came out as a shout, which shocked her as much  
  
as myself.  
  
I didn't notice he was awake, not until his hand touched my arm.  
  
  
Garu smiled at Leena's surprsed reaction. He loved surprising her.  
  
In fact, he was starting to realize he loved a lot more about Leena than he had ever thought before...  
  
  
" Oh my god..." I thought.  
  
He smiled!  
  
At me!  
  
I hugged him as hard as I could, crying at the same time.  
  
  
Garu nearly choked as Leena held him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
" Hey...." Was all he could say, before Leena was shushing him and telling him he needed his strength.  
  
" I have strength enough for this..." Garu murmered, pulling her down slightly to land a gentle kiss on her lips   
  
before dropping back down.  
  
  
He....  
  
He really....  
  
He really kissed me!  
  
I can't even begin to think of how long I've been hoping for him to do that.  
  
I love him.  
  
I was tired again.  
  
I struggled to get up, but Leena held me down.  
  
Her expression was one of warmth and...love...  
  
Yes, love.  
  
There could be no mistake.  
  
I love her too.  
  
" Thank you, Ernest." I thought. " For everything."  
  
  
Ernest sighed heavily.   
  
He had completed his purpose.  
  
He had made sure Garu would live a happy life, even if it was a lie, an illusion of sorts.  
  
He had loved Garu enough to let him go.  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
A/N~ Hmmmm....Well that's finally the end! Please tell me whatcha think! Oh, and I am so sorry the chapters are so short! But   
  
this is one of the first fics I wrote...Just took me awhile to post it. Sorry! 


End file.
